


Dialog

by hpgirl18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl18/pseuds/hpgirl18
Summary: A conversation between Nick and Tony. It does not go well for Nick.





	Dialog

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of fics where Tony is made to house the Avengers, or go on missions for an organisation he was rejected from. This popped into my head, so here it is

“No”

“Stark, you’re going to Nairobi. Get your ass on the Quinjet, now!”

“No”

“Now!”

“No. I’m a contractor. I’m not going”

“Your contract says you do as you’re told. Get going!”

“No. My contract is for upgrades, consulting on proposed upgrades and the occasional world ending fight”

“Get on the damn bird!”

“I’m a civilian contractor. You can’t make me”

“Damn it Stark, we need you. No one else can get into the NIC Bank headquarters. _You’ve_ got an account. You can just walk in the front door! You’ve seen the files, you know there’s something hinky going on!”

“No thanks. Nairobi’s too cold this time of year. Find some other flunky”

“That’s how you want to play it huh? “Too cold”? Really?”

“Yes, really. You have read the file the ever lovely Natashalie wrote on me, haven’t you? Cold and decreased lung capacity do not mix.”

“I see what this is really about Stark. You still on about that? We did what needed to be done”

“No, you did what you did because you wanted me on a leash. Too bad, I don’t play well with others”

“So, what? You’re just going to leave us hanging when we need you?”

“Oh no, I’ll be there when you need me. This is not such a situation though, now is it? You’ve caught wind of someone in your organisation using the NIC Bank to funnel SHIELD money somewhere, and you want to know who, where and how. My contract, which you wrote up, states that I am only to be called in when the world is ending. The world is not ending. Go away”

“Damn it Stark!”

“You said that already. Leave. Go away. I’m busy”

“You’re sitting on your ass playing video games!”

“Yes, I’m busy. Get out of my house before I call the authorities, and tell Rhodey a shadowing Government Agency is attempting to pressgang me into service, violating my rights. He knows a General or two who would be more than happy to take your position _Director_ ”

“Seriously?”

“You’re the one that broke in, not me” 

“Your Father…”

“GET OUT! And tell your precious Rogers – yeah I know about your super secret Capsicle – that he’s not welcome either. I know all about your little plan to trick me into allowing the so-called Avengers into my house, where I will no doubt be expected to clothe, outfit, feed and provide anything else they want though my own money. Guess what? Never gonna happen”

"SHIELD can't afford to Stark, you're the only one who can!"

"Not my problem. Maybe you should talk to Hammer. He might be stupid enough to fall for your bullshit. I'm not. Now, I believe I told you to get out of my house."

“Fine. I go. Just know that it’s on your head if those funds have been sent to fund terrorists or something”

“Nah Nicky, that one’s on you. I had nothing to do with it. If you try to come after me for anything, I will end you.”

“You can try - ”

“And you know I’ll succeed. Just remember Nicky, I know where the bodies are buried and I will make your life a living hell. Leave”


End file.
